The present invention relates generally to recording and more specifically to an extended play radio and video cassette recorder system and method of operating same to provide extended recording of audio and video images on a single video cassette.
The consumer electronics field is virtually limitless when it comes to products available for performing a number of tasks with audio and/or video. For example, cassette recorders or audio cassette tape decks have existed for many years and provide the capability of taping audio programs or music onto a small cassette tape. However, even state of the art cassette recorders are limited in dynamic range and signal-to-noise ratios. For example, a high-end consumer cassette deck typically has a signal-to-noise ratio of approximately 60-65 dB. Cassette tape decks also typically feature the capability of recording approximately 100 minutes of audio.
Another example of an audio-only tape recorder is a radio cassette recorder. At present, there are several recording radios on the market manufactured by companies such as Sony, Radio Shack and Sagien. Current radio cassette recorders are based upon the standard audio cassette deck formats. These units typically feature a radio and a built-in audio cassette recorder that provides recording capacity of approximately 100 minutes similar to standard tape decks. However, standard cassette decks and radio cassette recorders have many shortcomings. For example, many radio programs run several hours and some disc jockeys are on the air for shifts of approximately six hours. Unfortunately, known audio and radio cassette recorders are limited to a recording time of approximately two hours. Therefore, the need exists for an apparatus for recording extended length radio broadcasts.
Although currently available state of the art radio cassette recorders offer a timer feature for unattended automatic recording, the audio cassette format inherently limits the length of the recording by the size of the typical audio cassette. Many such models only record on one side of a 90 minute cassette, thereby requiring the recordist manually to change or reverse the cassette. The high-end radio recorders offer an auto-reverse feature which flips the tape automatically and continues recording for the entire length of the tape, typically 90 minutes. Thus, a limitation of length of recording is encountered using standard audio cassettes. As an example, four audio cassettes would be required to record a six hour radio program. Such a taping process not only requires excessive operator intervention in monitoring and performing three tape changes, but also creates storage and archival space problems.
Another problem with known systems is that the audio cassette decks typically have non-linear counters and offer rather limited search functions of the cassettes. These counters typically provide only a numeric read-out which does not easily translate to the recording time in hours, minutes and seconds.
Current hi-fi video cassette recorders (VCRs) offer an alternative for taping long periods of video programs. VCRs provide a much longer recording time via the longer video cassettes. For example, a 180 minute VHS cassette can be run in the extended play (EP) mode to provide 9 hours of recording. As an additional benefit, hi-fi VCRs provide a greater dynamic range (approximately 90 dB) which far exceeds that of audio cassette tape decks. Typical VCRs also offer improved counters, including hour, minute, second-type counters which also offer better indexing features and facilitate quick and easy access to specific portions of a recording.
However, VCRs are also limited. Some VCRs may not have a tuner if designed only for taping and playback. Further, the current VCRs which include tuners are unable to receive radio frequency signals from radio stations, etc.
Thus, a need exists for recording radio audio programs, as well as video, while providing much longer recording times and improved features including better access to particular points in the recording.